Kindell's Betrayal
Kindell's Betrayal is a scoop in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. Frank must go back to the Security Room in the afternoon of the third day. Kindell Johnson, has decided to rally up a group of survivors to leave the Security Room, and Frank will need to convince him that it is not worth leaving the Security Room. Overview Kindell Johnson believes that the promised helicopter will not be coming to rescue them. He rallies up the other survivors in the Security Room to head out and seek another escape route. His plan is to get a bunch of weapons, hotwire some cars from the parking lot, and escape, though he understands that not everyone will make it. Frank West arrives to convince Kindell that going back into the mall is suicide, and even if they do escape the mall, the military is going to interfere. He persuades Kindell to postpone his plan until after noon on September 22, after the time Ed DeLuca promised to arrive. Kindell agrees to do so, and tells the other survivors that the plan has been delayed. If Frank fails to stop Kindell's mutiny in time, Kindell will disappear along with all survivors in the same room as he is, never to be seen again. The following are the green room survivors who will leave with Kindell, assuming they have been rescued and brought back to the Security Room: Dialogue Notes *In order to activate this scoop, Kindell Johnson must be rescued in the unannounced scoop Dressed for Action in addition to at least three survivors from the above list. Otherwise, the scoop will not trigger. * If there are not three other people in the Security Room besides Kindell by 12pm, the scoop will not trigger. But if Frank saves enough people to put three or more people in the Security Room after 12pm but before 5pm, then the scoop will trigger. However, the deadline for the scoop will still be 5pm no matter what. * Rich Atkins, Josh Manning, Barbara Patterson, and Gordon Stalworth are absent from Kindell's Mutiny in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, due to The Hatchet Man and The Coward being absent as well. *This scoop is necessary for the Transmissionary achievement, and so Kindell must be saved and brought back to the security room during Dressed for Action. *Do not attempt to exit the Security Room if this scoop is active as if Frank decides to come back to the Security Room, the survivors all bundled together with Kindell will disappear completely. *There is a rare chance for the survivors that are surrounding Kindell to block Frank's path to initiate the conversation with Kindell. Worse if the survivors are not bundled at the door, as they will most likely not move for Frank; leaving Kindell in a closed, un-reachable circle. Thus voiding any chance of gaining the Saint achievement. **If the survivors are bundled near the door, then Frank can methodically push the survivors around with the door, leaving Frank the opportunity to stop the mutiny. Gallery File:Dead_rising_kindells_muntiny.png |Scoop call at 12 pm File:Dead_rising_case_8-1_jamming_device.png|Scoop expires at 5 pm Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(2).png |It's pointless to sit on our hands here waiting for a helicopter that may or may not even show up. File:Dead Rising Kindell%27s Betrayal 2.jpg |We have enough people to do this. We should make a break for the main exit. They cannot stop us all! Kindell's Betrayal 2.png|Hey! That's crazy talk, and you know it! Don't get these people all riled up like that! Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(3).png |You're the crazy one! You must believe in the tooth fairy if you think that helicopter's coming! Anyone who can buy into something like that with no proof is a fool! Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(4).png|Sorry to rain on your parade, pal, but you will not be able get past the National Guard's barricades. Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(6).png |Just wait here until noon tomorrow. If the helicopter shows that's our ticket out of here. If it doesn't I'll hand the reins over to you. You can decide what we do next. Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(8).png |Everyone listen up! The plan's been altered! We'll delay it until noon tomorrow afternoon. Sorry for any confusion. File:Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny.png|Mutiny Averted! References Category:Dead Rising Scoops